The Next Generation
by Starburst427
Summary: [AU] Suze can prevent Jesse’s death. But what happens when she comes back from saving him and he's still there? And how come he’s so different, almost like he’s not the same person . . . [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Going to the Past

Mediator Series

**The Next Generation**

**Summary**

Post Haunted: Suze can prevent Jesse's death (Duh!). But what happens when she comes back and he's still there? But how come he's _so_ different, almost like he's not the same person…. (Bare with us you guys; this is our first ever!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Suze's P.O.V.**_

"Susannah you know that you have to do this."

"Yes."

"It's best for the both of you."

"Yes."

"He doesn't deserve 'living' like this."

"Yes."

"…. You're not even listening to me are you?"

"Yes."

In Father Dom's office. Again. Talking about this. Again. The past week has been hell. Each time I think about Jesse I start crying. Again and again! And let me tell you something: CRYING IS NOT COOL! Not for me anyway. Everything looks dead to me now, even this office. It's so dark, even though the sunlight is shinning so bright making the room so warm. Maybe it's me that's so dark.

We've been talking about this everyday now. About going back in time. Yeah, you heard me right. TIME TRAVEL! 'But Suze this is so awesome, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!' you'll probably be saying. Well it's not!

Pretty complicated stuff, let me tell you. And because _Father Dom_ figured out how to do it, (actually he just found this whole ritual thingy in an old book in his attic. Yeah, I know; his attic! Wonder what else is up there?) he INSISTS that WE use it to help some poor unfortunate ghost to undo history in order for them not to die such a horrible death and not be trapped in between earth and heaven or whatever is next. Namely: JESSE. Yeah, MY JESSE! Isn't that what Paul wanted or said that he could do? But Father Dom said this is best, even though I cried on his shoulder (talk about EMBARRASSING!) and begged him to just SHUT UP! But I don't know how, he's managed to convince me to do this.

I can prevent Jesse's death. Father Dom is willing to help me. I have to do this. It's my duty as a mediator. I refuse to pass up this opportunity to help a ghost to find his….WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I'm talking like I've been brainwashed!

I can't let him go! I love him. Things are finally starting to go my way and now I have to give it up? Why? Why? JUST SERIOUSLY, WHY?

….Because I know that he secretly wants this. Because I know its hell for him to be like this. Because I love him too damn much to not do this for him. Stupid love. Who invented it? Duh Suze, God! OK! Stop going blond. It's not exactly the perfect time…

"Susannah!"

"WHA…yes, father?" I batter my eyelashes like Gina told me to when I want to look sweet and innocent. But when I did it, she said to stop because, and I quote "IT LOOKS FREAKY!"

"Susannah? Are you alright? Is there something in your eye? Because if not, please stop doing that, you're starting to scare me."

Dammit…

"Susannah. You're having doubts aren't you? I know this must be incredibly hard for you."

No, you don't. You have absolutely no idea. You uncaring, hard-hearted inconsiderate…

"But remember we agreed to do this. And remember that you are not alone. I will be with you. You must be strong. Now, did you tell Jesse of our plan?"

No.

"Of course, Father Dom! Seriously, what do you take me for?" Don't look at me like that! If I had told Jesse of 'our plan,' he wouldn't have agreed to it. Time travel (my God I sound so Star Trek-y or … war-y or whatever) can be incredibly dangerous, or so I've heard. YES, I'VE HEARD ABOUT IT! I do do my research before I do stuff like this! Or rather make Cee Cee do it. Whatever. He didn't answer the question, which I am quite thankful for.

"Ok. You'd better be getting back to class now."

Wow. Harsh! And he's supposed to be a man of God!

Seesh. Here I am about to do the hardest thing I've ever done, and Father Dom wants me to actually go back to my classes!

" Pshht. Later" I grunted.

"Yes, Susannah…later. 12 midnight."

"I'm sorry, what?

"Susannah, we agreed to meet at 12 midnight. Don't you remember? It was your suggestion that we meet so late." He looked heavenward like he was getting frustrated with me. Wait a minute; he _was_ getting frustrated with me! God what is up with this dude today? Talk about impatient!

"Oh yeah. Right. 12 it is."

I felt a little guilty leaving his office with absolutely no intention of going back to class. Hey! In my defence, after tonight I'm never going to be able to see my boyfriend again. Excuse me for wanting to spend all my time with him.

So I snuck out to the graveyard and called him like any other _norma_l teenager who has a ghost as a boyfriend would do. Yeah, right, and Jessica Simpson's boobs are real! (A/N I just want to let you guys know that I have nothing against Jessica, it's just that her boobs ARE HUGE! I heard she's like a D. No, Michelle I am NOT jealous! No, really I'm not! Anyway…)

"What's wrong Susannah? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Jesse whispered in his sexy voice right behind me. And to think that I'm never going to hear it again.

I'm not proud of what I did next either. I burst out crying. I've been doing that a lot lately. I just felt so hollow inside. Like I was about to kill a part of me. Except that I was going to do the opposite. I was going to prevent a part of me from dying. I was going to prevent Jesse from dying. So, why did it feel so wrong?

"Querida? What's the matter? Please tell me. Was it Paul? Tell me what he did." He looked so angry right then. Like he really cared about me. I think that made me cry even harder if that was possible.

"No, it wasn't Paul." That's what I meant to say, but it kind of just came out like this instead:

"Naweewanpaah." I'm such an idiot in front of him. Scratch that. I am such an idiot _period_!

"I'm s-sorry." I sobbed, and a hugged him. Hard!

"I –I just really, really love you and I just want you to kn-know that." Wow Suze, soap opera much? He seemed a little taken back.

"I love you too, Querida", Jesse said into my hair.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

And so we stood like that for what seemed like hours and Jesse didn't even mention school anymore because he knew something was up but he knew that I didn't want to talk about it. Once again: I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! Or… had.

_**Jesse's P.O.V.**_

I hate seeing her crying like this. It breaks my heart. She's been really sensitive lately. I don't want to press it further because she'll just start crying harder like last time. The only thing that I can do is be there for her. And it seems to be working.

I whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Things in Spanish.

She raises her head to look at me. Each time I look into those two pools of emeralds, I get lost. It takes me a moment to realize that she's talking to me.

"I'm sorry Querida?" A smile appears on her tear-stained face.

"Father Dom said I could take the rest of the day off."

I see something flash in her eyes, but it is gone before I have time to recognize it. Could it be …guilt?

"Yo, Suze what are you doing here? Didn't…whoa, are you crying?" It's her friend, Adam.

"No, I just have something in my eye." It's so typical of Susannah to say that. I put an arm around her waist for support.

"Oh. Okay. So… are you skipping or what? Mind if I join you?" He really likes her, and sometimes, I get a little jealous. What if she was with him instead of me? Would she be happier when she could actually _show_ him to her parents?

"Umm… actually you know what; I think I need a little time alone. Thanks anyway, Adam." He smiles and looks right though me trying to figure out who Susannah is leaning against.

"Uhh…You're not getting stoned are you, Simon?"

"No, Adam. Bye."

"Bye, Suze."

We walk hand in hand out of the graveyard and into the street. I know it must look strange to bystanders to see a girl with her hand holding nothing but air. But Susannah doesn't care and neither do I.

_**Suze's P.O.V.**_

This is so hard. He has no idea. What will he do when he finds me gone? What's going to happen when I alter the course of history? Will he disappear? Evaporate? Ughh, I can't even think about it. I'm just going to try to enjoy the last moment I have with Jesse. I'll try not to mope. You know, be optimistic. Have fun.

HAVE FUN? Suze you weirdo!

Whatever. I need sleep. (A/N that last one applies more for me) I just want to cuddle with him. I want to hear him whisper things to me in Spanish, to kiss me so tenderly (and maybe some heavy making out won't hurt), to hear him say that he loves me over and over again. Because I know what's going to happen later. I 'm going to pretend to sleep, Jesse dematerializes, I crawl out the window to meet Father Dom and go back in time to try to prevent Jesse's death. Only to come home and find him …no more.

8

"Susannah, we agreed to meet at 12; you're half an hour late! I was getting so worried!"

"Geez, Father Dom chill," I was late because Jesse INSISTED on waiting until I was asleep before leaving due to my being upset earlier in the day.

"Ok. I've already started to set up. All you have to do is read this when I tell you to." He handed me a piece of paper. Wow. I couldn't even pronounce this stuff. I think it was Latin.

We were doing this in a small, open field surrounded by some trees. Father Dom wanted it to be in the rectory. Obviously I objected in case of Jesse seeing us. I looked up and finally took in my surroundings. HOLY CRAP! Well it sure looks like we were about to do some magic alright. Everything was covered in either red or black sheets. Even the freaking trees! There were candles everywhere and they alternated between the two colours. I wonder how long it took Father Dom. to set this whole thing up.

"Hey Father Dom, what's your favourite colour?

"Green, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ok, then what's up with the reds and blacks? Weird! It was seriously gorgeous! It looked so soft and…romantic like setting taken right out of one of Shakespeare's play. I snapped out of my trance when Father Dom started talking

"Susannah, lie in the middle on your back while I start the ritual." I can't believe I'm actually going o do this. I'm going to go back in time.

I did as he said and lay on the sheet that felt even softer than they looked. Father Dom started to say some stuff but I seriously couldn't keep me eyes open. Sleep just overtook me!

"Kardonai partan ki satalli ohydah ijiftariyor ...Susannah? SUSANNAH!"

Wait, was that my name?

"Susannah! You must fight the sleep! Read it! Read it NOW!" Why was he shouting? And what was that noise?

"Uhhh…Ubahghar i-infredeas os isoif ihrat u-unwan" The noise was the wind. Why was the freaking wind SO loud? Seriously, it was deafening! But strangely with all that wind, the candles were burning brighter than ever. Plus I WAS SOOO SLEEPY!

I got this sudden nausea that would have made me hurl. I doubled over in pain. Crap it hurt like hell! It was like all my insides were coming out, replacing my skin while my skin went inside my body. I screamed at the pain and somewhere off in the corner of my mind I could hear someone else screaming, too.

My head finally stopped spinning and then with a sudden jolt, everything stopped, all the pain, all the screaming. I wasn't sleepy anymore.

_**Father Dom's P.O.V.**_

We did it! Thank the Lord, we travelled back in time! I didn't think Susannah wouldn't be able to fight the sleep. And the pain was so much more severe than I would have thought. I should have warned her first. I knew that it was going to come, but I thought she would be able to fight it. That's what she is: a fighter! But ever since I told her about time travelling, she's become weaker…different.

But all that aside, we made it in one piece!

"Susannah, are you alright?

"Yeah, no, wait. Ow, my head! Oh my God, it's like worse that a Shadowland hangover!" I stiffened when she said that. I really hate her going there. I know that she can relate.

"Yes, I know. I have one, too. It'll be over in a couple of minutes. "

"Wait, did we…I mean are we actually in…."

"Yes, we are in 1849, three hours before Jesse's murder."

_**Suze's P.O.V.**_

Fresh tears sprang to my face when he said that and I totally forgot about my headache. I mean, I knew that that's why we were here, but now that we had actually done it, actually travelled back in time, the reality of it finally hit me: I was never going to see Jesse again!

"Where are we?" I asked. I had to be strong. I couldn't just start tearing up at every mention of his name.

"At the academy. Your house, or the inn as would be right now, is about 20 minutes away. Would you like to rest for a little while? Here, change into this behind that tree there." He said as he pointed to an oak tree and handed me a huge dress with a matching hat, umbrella, hand purse, stockings, and glass slippers to go with it (A/N: I know, I know. I couldn't think of any footwear so I just stole the idea of the glass slippers from "Cinderella". Once again, my apologies!).

It was baby pink and made out of smooth silk. It also had white lace on the edge of the dress in an elegant floral pattern and like, 32 petticoats underneath it. And the dress had a tight, built-in corset that you have to tie in the back as the top part of the dress. It also had little beads running down it and was sleeveless, with only 2 straps that were 1-inch wide. The hat was the same color as the dress with the same lace pattern as well but was suede instead of silk.

The umbrella was silk and had that lace pattern on the edge as well. The handle was pink and smooth, not to mention short, like a miniature umbrella. The hand purse was shaped in the form of a cinder, small in size, had the same little beads like the build-in corset, was made of silk on the outside, and was suede on the inside. The stockings were white fishnets. And the shoes were made of clear, crystalline glass and had a see-through sole with a two-inch heel that was a bit narrow.

Wait a second…..put on that outfit….behind an oak tree….

SAY WHAT?

"You're kidding right?" Oh God, please let him be kidding.

"Of course not Susannah! People cannot see us like this. We might have drastic effects on them. This is extremely complicated. Disturb nothing except the task at hand."

"I'm sorry, what!" Was I the only one not getting any of what he was saying? Duh, Suze you're the only one here at 12 o'clock MIDNIGHT in 1849! Wait, are we in daylight then? Oh yeah, Father Dom said that Jesse's umm…..murder took place at 4 'o' clock in the afternoon. That means it must be 1 'o' clock.

"Susannah, have you seen 'Back to the Future?'" I nodded and he kept going, "Well, you know how Michael J. Fox kept changing things and he altered the future?"

"Uhhh…..I think I do."

"Good. Thinking is good. It's very much like that." Was there annoyance in his voice? He kept talking to me like I was 5 years old or something! "We must not change anything except for what we are here to do, understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I do!"

"Good. Now hurry."

I went off with the huge thing behind the tree, mumbling the whole way about how he didn't have to change into a big puffy pink dress. I shut up when I actually got a good look at it. Damn, it was gorgeous! I had the hardest time of my life trying to get into it, though! What with all the hooks and strings and stuff.

After like 20 minutes of struggling, I finally got it on and looked down at myself. The top part was all tight and umm…extremely low cut. It looked good I must admit, but the bottom looked like an umbrella. Yes, a huge pink umbrella! The dress alone could weigh like 40 pounds, it was so freaking heavy.

I half-walked half-stumbled with it on to Father Dom who was complaining about how long I took, but he shut up too when got a good look me.

"Why, Susannah, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Uhh… thanks, let's just get this show on the road." And that's when we started walking uphill, with me in a dress and Father Dom in his vestment thing in 40 degree weather (A/N Celsius).

We walked in silence. The whole time, I was thinking what I was going to do when I saw Jesse there. We hadn't really come up with a plan of how to stop Diego. Father Dom just said to do whatever the situation called for. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Whatever, my mind kept thinking about Jesse and I tried to push it away by concentrating on how to walk properly with the dress so it wouldn't trip me.

**_Father Dom's P.O.V._**

After Susannah went to get dressed, I quickly got dressed in a vestment that I brought. Susannah, however, was still behind the tree after I was finished getting dressed.

Susannah was taking a lot of time just to put on some dress and a pair of shoes. How hard could it be to put on a dress? But when she came out from behind that old oak, she looked truly amazing so I complimented her.

Afterward, we were on our way.

I was a little nervous though, since we didn't come up with an official plan. So when Susannah asked me what the plan was, I just told her to do whatever the situation called for. There was a flash of confusion and doubt in her eyes after I told her about our little 'plan' but it had disappeared as quickly as it had come.

As we kept walking, Susannah seemed to be having trouble walking but looked determined to try and walk properly in that puffy dress of hers. She also looked as if she was deep in thought, like she was thinking about something…..or rather someone; in other words: Jesse.

But she has to except the fact that she is alive and that he….just isn't. That's the whole purpose of this trip; to stop his death in the first place and to stop Susannah from getting hurt……………..like me.

* * *

OK you guys, seriously, this is like the first fanfic we've ever written and we would really really really really really really _really_ appreciate some good criticism! Is it as bad as we think it is? Tell us if anything it's too confusing and we'll try and explain it in the next chappy. We know this doesn't have a lot of action but it's only the first chapter and we had to get the plot going. Do you think we switched Suze's mood too quickly? 

THANKS SO MUCH!

Chris

and

Jasmine


	2. Checking In

Bonjour mes amis. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

C'est CRYSTAL et JASMINE ici.

**Chris:**

OK, that's about all of the French I know. I bet you its wrong. Maybe Jasmine can respond in Spanish or whatever second language they learn down there in the U.S. OF A. in the next chappy.

_Gasps._

Why Jaz I do think that is a stroke of genius.

**Jasmine: **

Why yes, I believe it is, too! Well, I have no friggin idea what you said in that little French bit but I guess I can respond to it anyway with: Si, lo que ella dijo. Ahora vamonos a responder a nuestros fanaticos!

**Chris:**

_Ahem_…yes…what she said.

**-0-**

**PixiePam -– _(Chris) _**Merci beaucoup for saying our fic was really great. And we _have_ updated even thought it wasn't so soon. _**(Jasmine)** _Yeah, it's just that we've been busy thinking up the plot and stuff. Sorry about the long wait!

**Pink-Raven -–**_ **(Chris)** _Well…--_ahem_-- this is a little awkward. You know writing a review for a reviewer who was…I mean is me… if that makes sense. So what should I say to myself? What's up? HA! …not funny…ok then.** _(Jasmine)_** --_cough_--_cough_--…umm…No comment…--_cough_--_cough_--.

**Nikki007 -– _(Chris)_ **You wanna know what the plan is…that's a little hard considering at this point I don't even know what the plan is. Heh. Unless Jasmine knows. Guess you'll just have to keep reading :D** _(Jasmine) _**Me? Know what the plan is? Ha! You're funny! Have you ever considered a career in the field of comedy Chris, because you're a total natural and really convincing! Ha ha ha...Yeah I'll be shutting the hell up right about now.

We present the second chapter of ummm...Wait, what was it called again?

Oh yeah.

The Next Generation...

**-0-**

**Suze's P.O.V.**

How?

I ask you _how_ in the world could women in the 19th century could do ANYTHING let alone WALK in these things!

I have to get my mind off him!

Oh look, old fashioned shops. I wonder what the equivalent to Donna Karen would be here.

Maybe I should look at the clouds. Oh look that one looks a little like Jesse…

Okay THIS ISN'T WORKING no matter how hard I try, I can't keep my mind off him.

The fact that we're going UPHILL isn't helping either. Why can't we just get those cart thingies or ride a horse western style like a rootin' tootin'…thingy.

Yeah.

I found then a distraction that wasn't so welcome. Coming out of one of the stores swinging the wooden door was a guy in his early twenties. He had leather pants (A/N HA!) and a matching waist coat. He had a gruff looking beard and an attitude to go with it. Last time I saw him he was…well, dead.

Calm down ladies it wasn't Jesse.

Another person appeared right behind him. A girl this time. About the same age if not younger. She had brown soft curls contrasting with her deadly eyes. She wore a dress that I am jealous to say, looked a whole lot comfier than mine.

"Father D.", I hissed, for fear of them seeing us. I realized now that even if they did see us, it's not like they would have been able to recognize us. "9 'o'clock. Diego and his bitch. " The priest frowned at my use of vocabulary but said nothing about it

"We must hurry then." was all he said.

Yeah dude, why don't we sprint in 100 degree weather with me in high heals and a dress I can't even walk in with a 21st century priest?

He then turned around and walked up to a parked cart complete with a horsy and a dude with a stick …Shut up. I'm not good at 19th century lingo.

He got into the cart and motioned for me to come join him. YES! I'M GOING TO SIT DOWN ON MY HINEY AND GIVE MY FEET A REST!

THERE IS A GOD!

It was pretty cool. The stick guy offered me his hand and everything.

He was kind of you know, um…good looking.

OK fine, he was down right hot. But I'm trying to stay true here!

He went up to the front, settled down and said some stuff to the horse in what I could only guess would be horsy language. And so, we started moving.

I think.

Damn it was so slow I think we could have WALKED QUICKER. We were going what? 5, 7 mph!

"Father D.! Do something. Well get there by sunset!"

"Susannah this isn't a car you know. It's a chariot."

_Chariot my ass! Diego's gonna get there before us_.

So I did the only thing a girl whose boyfriend's 19th century murder was beating them to the scene of the would-be crime would do.

I went up to the driver and ummm…coughstarted to babblecough

"Like dude, you're really like you know cute and all but do you think we could go like a tad bit faster cuz my boyfriend's about to get murdered and we have to stop the murderer. You know just average teenage stuff. I'm sure YOU understand being like a, you know…chariot driver"…I trailed off. My God could I GET any sadder?

"Can you go faster please?" Father Dom interrupted.

HOW RUDE!

The driver smiled and needless to say we did start speeding up after a while. Now I bet we were going 20 mph. Whoop tee do!

Whatever, beggars can't be choosers.

0-

After 15 minutes I started to recognize the landforms that were close to my house.

"Look Father D, is that… Is that it?" I asked him. What used to be a beige grand Victorian house was now a chocolate brown inn complete with a blue sign saying in white letters "Carmel-by-the-Sea Boarding House." It had blue shutters, and big windows with a blue frame. The porch was now blue and much bigger, too. And instead of a normal door, there were two swinging wooden doors in blue. You know which ones I'm talking about right? The kind you see in those old western/cowboy movies. The structure of the building looked really good, too, as if it were just recently built.

This is it.

This is it.

This is it.

Breathe Suze. You can do this.

Father Dom paid the driver in coins (wow he came prepared) and helped me step off the chariot while I was still in my "this is it" trance.

I think he was in his own trance because we both kind of…stood there for a while.

I heard him take a beep breath, and realized for the first time that this must be pretty hard for him too. I took his hand in mine and gave him the most encouraging smile I could muster right then.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He smiled in return and nodded.

We went through one of those swinging wooden door things together and we instantly got hit with a strong smell of beer and…piss!

May I take this opportunity to say:

...Ewwwww.

And umm:

...Ewwwww.

**Father Dom's P.O.V.**

Well, we arrived at the inn right on time, as I hoped. As we went inside, the most nauseating smell I've ever smelled filled my senses: beer and...Something else I can't quite put my finger on...oh my...I believe that it's urine...

That's sickening.

Lord help us.

**Suze's P.O.V.**

Dude, I would've never expected the 19th century to be so...I don't know, wild. My would-be living room in the future is now a large room split in half into a check-in area on one side and a bar on the other that was, let me tell ya, pretty gross.

Who in the world would a _bar_ in the entrance of a boarding house? People those days. Sheesh...

It was already getting dark outside, so I decided to tell Father Dom that we should check in before going on with our plan.

"Hey Father D. Maybe we should check in a room cuz it's getting kind of dark outside."

"Yes, I see. Well, let's go check in."

The lady at the check-in desk was wearing a dress similar to my own and wore her hair up with a bonnet. At least I was 'in' in the fashion scene.

"Hello, there! My name is Mercedes! How may I assist you this fine evening?" the lady chirped in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, we would like one room for the night", answered Father D.

"May I please have your name, kind sir?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh...uhh..." – I guess Father D. forgot about thinking up some good names – "My name is Carlos Johnson and this is my daughter...umm...Christina", pointing at me.

Whoa, nice save!

NOT.

Mercedes peered at us a bit skeptically but persisted to write down our names.

...Wait a minute! Did he just say that he wanted _one_ room? No way am I going to stay in the same room as Father D!

"Uh...father, may I please have my own room for the night?" I asked Father D giving him a little pout.

He replied with an I-don't-have-enough-money glare and grumbled "...Very well… _Christina_." Then he glared at me some more before he turned back to Mercedes and told her "I'd like two rooms instead of one. Thank you."

"Very well then, Mr. Johnson!" Then she told us, "Your room numbers are 25 and 27. All you have to do to get there is take the stairs up to the second floor and go down the hall until you see your rooms. Enjoy your stay and have a good night!"

Thank God! She finally shut the hell up! That little bimbo was getting on my last nerve!

If she were born 150 years later, her and Kelly would be _very_ good friends.

We took our keys for our rooms and went up the stairs. When we reached the top, I stopped to look around for a second and was amazed to see how everything looked almost exactly the same. The banister for the stairs was in place and the rooms which I recognized to be Sleepy's, Dopey's, and Doc's were all in there same position, as for Andy and mom's room and mine as well.

I stayed staring at door to my room a bit longer than I should. I had this totally weird feeling of déjà vu but I think I knew why this time. That was when someone opened the door and stepped out.

It was none other than Jesse, looking hotter than ever.

**-0-**

Wow you guys! We are so sorry that this took forever!

**_Jasmine_:**

I had this totally killer writer's block that I couldn't get around. I think it probably had to do with my final exams coming up; they start this week for me! NoOoOoOoOoOo! But don't despair, we'll be back soon! Especially since my school let's out June 1st, on next Wednesday! Yay! Chris and I have some ideas that we're going to work on during the summer and we'll have some projects up and running by then. We'll try to update this fic sooner and make the chappies longer. And we're so sorry if it seems like we rushed through it! And I couldn't do this chappie without Chris! Lots of love for ya girl!

**_Chris_:**

Aww shucks!No seriously, Jasmine wrote the second half of this. Isn't it amazing! Wow, no seriously I really LOVE it. BRAVO JAZ! You're school's is finishing on the 1st? Awww dude, my exams start on the 24th! Anyway, I hope you readers out there enjoyed this latest chapter that we wrote and we apologize for leaving you at a cliffy.

Well, you guys know the drill! Read & review! BTW, we like nice long reviews that include constructive criticism! And if we get lotsa reviews, we'll update sooner! P

Much love!

$$ Chris $$

&

+ Jasmine +


	3. Torture

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N: Hey you guys! Chris and Jassy here! Sorry for such the long wait. It's been a while . . . but we're finally back! We know, we know, you guys have missed us so much that every night you would be awake around 2 a.m. in the morning crying your eyes out, but don't fear! Chris and Jassy are here! . . . . . . Shutting up.**

**Chris: **Pretend that there's superman music in the background.

**Jassy:** Wow, I'm weird! _all nod head in agreement_ HELLO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME ON THAT! . . . Shut up.

Now here are our replies to our b-u-t-full reviewers! P

**-0-**

**-- nikki007_­_--**

**Jassy:** Gee, that was so nice! Someone actually 'loves it'! Wow, this feels so cool...

**Chris: **Hello my fellow Jesse lover. I just have one thing to say: BACK OFF HE'S MINE! _turns into incredible hulk_ Ummm . . . yes. Ignore that. Here's that update.

**-- whitedestiny34 --**

**Jassy: **Whoa, you think we kept Suze's character? How awesome! Well, I live in South Florida. I don't really want to say anymore or give out too many details 'cuz you never know who's reading this or what weird sicko pervert freak stalker is out there wanting to . . . you know . . . /

**Chris: **Cannie all the way! I'm from Toronto. Well a little city near it. I TOTALLY agree with Jaz on the sick pervert thing! Thanks so much 4 reviewing!

**-- tokengirl --**

**Jassy: **Aww, you are SO nice! Thanks! Well, your wish is my command, so here is that update you demanded.

**Chris:** I'm a genie in a bottle baby. OOOhhh Yeaaa. _glass_ _shatters_ OK, my singing isn't THAT bad! Thanks for reviewing Miss Token.

**Jassy: **Man, I feel so bad . . . we only got three more reviews! _sniffle sniffle_ Nobody likes our fic Chris! _breaks down into tears_

**Chris: **You horrible, horrible people, you made poor little Jassy cry! There's only one cure: MORE REVIEWS!

Tee Hee.

Well, here's chapter 3 of our story, 'The Next Generation'...

**-0-**

**-- Suze's P.O.V. --**

Oh. My. God. Jesse's already checked in!

And his room is right in between Father D and me! Room 26.

OhmyGodOhmyGodOmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod...

. . . Aw, shit! He caught me red-handed staring at him. I quickly looked away and turned around, making small talk with Father D.

"So, dad, have you seen the weather out here lately? It's very nice . . ." I kind of screeched at Father D. Great, Father Dom's looking at me as if I was screaming at him in Japanese or something. God, I'm making a complete fool out of myself. Just my luck. I bet Jesse thinks I'm psycho now. Jeez . . .

"Susannah, are you feeling all right?"

"Not really. Jesse's right behind you." Father Dom turned around to see if it was true. Oh yeah, he saw him all right, if the expression on his face was any indicator.

"Oh, I see." God, he must've been feeling pretty as bad as I was feeling right about then.

I turned to give Jesse one last glance but all I got to see was his back since he had unlocked his door and already stepped in. Damn it! We might as well do the same, I guess.

"Maybe we should get settled into our rooms already."

"Yes, we should. Okay."

I took my key from Father D and walked up to my room, jamming the key into the keyhole, and unlocking the door quickly so that I can hurry up and just get inside already. I seriously don't think that I'll be able to do this. I know that it's something that needs to be done, but it's just SO HARD to save the one guy that I love with all of my heart. By saving him and making him live, I'll be killing a part of me. Funny how things work out to be like that.

I went to grab my necklace for comfort, but felt that it wasn't there. WHAT THE HELL? That's my favorite necklace, dude! My dad gave it to me when I was a little girl before he died and I've never taken it off ever since. Shit, it probably fell outside in the hallway.

As I went to grab the door knob, someone knocked on the door. Hmm, I wonder who that could be . . .

. . . Holy. Shit.

". . . Umm . . ." – he seems to be holding back . . . and why is he staring at me like that? – ". . . Hello, miss. I just happened to step outside of my room for a second and saw that this was lying in the middle of the hall. Does it happen to belong to you", Jesse asked me all gentleman-ly-ish, still staring at me longer than he should be. "Umm . . . have I seen you somewhere before? I'm sorry, it's just that I have this feeling, as if I'm experiencing déjà vu, because you look and seem so familiar . . ." Wait a minute. Does he remember me or something?

"Uh . . ." – damn it, Suze, stop staring at him! – "Yeah, that is my necklace." Hmm, I have an idea . . . "Hi. My name is Susannah Simon", I told him, extending my hand. This is going to be good . . .

Taking my hand, he gently kisses the back of it, with the barest brush of his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. Then he said, "Oh, yes. How rude of me. My name is Hector de Silva." he stated oh so lusciously, still holding on to my hand. "Well then, Hector, since you think you've seen me someplace, let me try to jog your memory." And with that, I pulled him in using the hand he was holding mine with for one last mind-blowing, goodbye kiss.

As soon as our lips met, my hand left his and instead, went for his face, pulling it towards mine. Slowly, my hands moved to his soft yet crisp, thick hair, balling fistfuls of it, as his left hand tenderly slipped from the base of my neck down my spine to the curves of my sides retrieving to the small of my back, pulling my body towards him, while his right hand caressed the nape of my neck, tracing circular, irregular patterns there and making my nervous system go totally haywire. I put my whole heart, body, strength, and soul into that one last kiss.

_Oh God, Jesse. Please, don't stop . . ._

HEY, don't look at me like that! It's my raging teenage hormones. What do you expect? It's not like I can control them. Damn hormones . . .

Besides, it just might be the last time I'll ever get to see him again, let alone kiss him. I couldn't let this chance slip by. It was like Mr. Opportunity was banging my door down, about to tear it off from its hinges, screaming 'DO IT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!'

God, I can't believe Father D and I are actually going to go through with this . . .

Well, he seemed to have liked it, because he was _definitely_ kissing me back. He was still as good a kisser as he was when he was dead. But of course, after realizing what he did, he pulled back. Damn.

"_Nombre de Dios_! I am so sorry! Here", he said, in that delicious and sexy accent of his, handing me my necklace back. "I must go now. Goodbye." He looked pretty shameful, like he just realized he cheated on Maria. Meh. That dumb bitch totally deserves it. It's not like she'll ever love him like I do.

And with that, he left. "Goodbye, Jesse", I whispered back, a lone tear escaping my eye, making a slick, wet trail down my cheek. Angrily, I swiped it away, not wanting to break down before we went on to do what Father Dom and I came here to do.

Come on. Just keep in mind that it's for the better Suze and that you love him and won't ever forget him. God knows you'll be bawling like a baby and crying your eyes out once we get back to the present. You can wait a little while longer.

A couple minutes after Jesse left, someone else knocked on the door. This time, when I opened it, Father D was there to greet me.

"Um . . . there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to my calculations, Jesse was murdered at approximately 4: 00 p.m. today. It is already 3: 50 p.m., so we must hurry and save him before it's too late." Well, we might as well get it over and done with before I change my mind.

"Got it. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, after thinking it over thoroughly, I concluded that the only thing we can do is to get the police over to save Jesse and put Diego away in jail."

"Good plan. But only one problem."

"And may I dare ask what that might be?"

"How are we going to get the police over here in time before Diego offs Jesse?"

"Oh, that. Well, we'll call the police over."

"But the nearest police station was like 7 blocks away. And remember, they'll be using those chariot thingies, which take like an eternity and a half to get over here and we've only got like 8 more minutes left before it happens. There's no way in hell they'll make it here in time. We'll have to do something."

"Oh. Well, now I'm not so sure . . ."

"Wait. I've got something."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You go and run on downstairs to the phone at the reception desk and say you need to make a call to the police. Mercedes should be able to give you the number. Call the police and tell them that a murder is about to take place and that you need someone dispatched over here immediately before the murderee is, well, murdered. While you go and do that, I'll go and warn Jesse and help him fight off Diego if necessary."

"Susannah, have you gone completely insane? I can't let you risk your life here!"

"But Father D, that's not fair! I love Jesse so much that I'll be willing to do anything for him to make sure that he'll be happy and safe. Even if it means risking my life for his."

". . . Fine. But please Susannah, for the love of God, promise me that you'll be careful."

"Okay Father Dom. I promise. Now go! We have a life to save here!" With one last goodbye hug, which completely threw me off guard since Father D isn't exactly the touchy-feely kind of guy, he left to go make that phone call.

After I closed the door behind him, I searched the small room for anything I could use as a weapon to fight off Diego if worst comes to worst. Don't worry, nothing lethal. You don't have to get your panties in a bunch.

And I couldn't exactly use the mini umbrella and that hand purse because one: they wouldn't be effective; and two: they're not even mine. I'll just leave them in here.

Aha! A feather pen. YES, it is my weapon to fight off Diego, so kindly stop staring at me that way. I tucked it away under the strap of my bra so that it wasn't visible and headed out of my room, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

I then went up to Jesse's door and lightly knocked 3 times. He didn't answer very quickly. Scratch that. He didn't answer period. My heart racing that little bit faster, I knocked on the door that little bit harder and panicked that little bit more . . . Still no answer. Okay. I think I can safely say that I _really_ started to freak out. Not thinking straight. Oh no, oh no, _oh no_. I started pounding on the door repetitively until finally, Jesse opened the door. Oh, thank God! As soon as he opened it, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and protectively, and laying my head on his chest.

"Oh my God! Jesse, don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

He looked kind of weirded out, having a 16-year-old teenage girl that he barely even knew hugging him that closely and all. "Um . . . okay . . . Hey! Wait a second. How did you know my nickname? Only my family and some very close friends call me that", he said sort of suspiciously. I suddenly stopped hugging him and took a small step back to look up at him. Uh oh.

"Uh . . . never mind that. I didn't come here to discuss that with you. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"About Diego. He'll be here any minute to murder you."

"Diego? You mean Felix Diego? Why in the world would Felix Diego want to murder me?" As he asked this, I walked in and towards the window that looks out into the ocean.

"Because when he wants Maria for himself!" After hearing this, he closed the door and followed me where I was positioned next to the bay window and in front of the closet and stood in front of me.

"I don't understand. Felix Diego cannot stand Maria. He practically hates her."

"Felix hates Maria," I asked incredulously. No way! "It's more than likely to be an act. Just trust me on this one."

"Why should I trust you? I just met you today."

"Look at it this way then: Diego offs you, right? Then Maria will be left as the poor weeping widow who just lost her fiancé. Maria will then be looking for a shoulder to cry on. Who's is it? Oh, would you look at that? It's Diego, her knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue. He'll sweep Maria off her feet and end up running off and marrying her, while you, on the other hand, are left for missing when you're actually, in fact, dead. Then you'll never move on and end up, nearly 150 years later, in the 21st century meeting me. We'll fall in love but it'll never last, because you'll be a ghost and I'll be alive. It'll never work out, and since I love you so much, I want you to live a wonderful life instead of being stuck in that limbo, so I came to the past to prevent your death and so that you'll live a full life."

Whoo! I need to catch my breath.

". . . . . . Um . . . . . . are you feeling all right, Susannah", he questioned, his accent caressing my name faultlessly. Hey, he remembered my name! Wow, I am SUCH a loser.

"You know what? Just forget everything I said. I'm telling you, once you see Diego walk through that door with a huge, and I mean HUGE, knife, be prepared. I'll stay here to help fight him off until the cops get here."

"First of all, what are 'cops'? And second, how do you know all of this will happen?"

"One: 'cops' is slang for 'police'. And two: I know all of this will happen because I'm from the future and I experienced the consequence: your spirit living in my bedroom. Is that enough proof for you?" At that moment, there was a knock on Jesse's door. Show time.

"Jesse, please be careful. I'll be hiding in the closet just in case anything happens", I whispered, pointing to the closet in back of me. "Remember, he has a knife and he's going to stab you to death unless you do something. It's in his back pocket. He'll bring it out and stab you 3 times in your heart. So watch out and be cautious." And with that, I ran into the closet, well as fast someone can actually run in those stupid heels, and closed the doors behind me.

Jesse walked up to the door and opened it, greeting Diego with a "Hello" and a shake of the hand and let him in. Diego walked right in front of the closet, but not directly in front of me. Jesse followed and stood in front of him.

Oh no, I could already see the knife in Diego's back pocket glistening in the moonlight, its sharp and dangerous tip gleaming in the dark. Oh man, hurry up with the cops, Father D!

"I came here to make you a proposition, Hector", Diego declared.

"And what may that be?"

"You must stop your wedding with Maria and let her come and elope with me."

"And what do I get?"

"Basically, the chance to live."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am. Cancel the wedding and leave Maria in my hands or I will kill you."

"I am not doing any such thing, you _bastardo_! I love Maria. You will have to go thru me first to get her." Oh, boy. Not the smartest thing to say to a man that has a 9-inch knife in his back pocket.

"Fine by me." And with that, Diego swung the knife, held it in the air Jason-style, and went in for the plunge. I blood froze in my veins, my lungs malfunctioned, and my brain shut off instantly. OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OHSHIT, _OH SHIT_! But before I could even blink, Jesse dodged Diego's stab and got in a really good uppercut under his chin. YES! GO JESSE!

"You. _Jodio_. _Hijo de puta_! You're going. To pay. You dirty. _Maldito_!" With every sentence, Jesse punched Diego in the face. Yes! Jesse is totally winning!

"_Vetete al infieno, maricon_!" Uh, I take that back. Diego head-butted Jesse and kind of sent him stumbling back. Jesse still had a grip on his shirt, so Diego kneed him in the stomach, definitely knocking the wind out of Jesse and causing him to let go of his shirt and to curl up in a ball, coughing and groaning because of the lack of oxygen he was receiving and to swear in Spanish pretty loudly.

Hey Suze. You know that pink, round, tubey thing you've got in your head? Yeah, your brain. Right now would be a good time to use it. So I popped out the feather pen that was under my bra strap and stormed out of the closet with it in my hand, ready to attack.

SHUT UP! YEAH, it's a FEATHER PEN, but STILL! That was a no ordinary feather pen. It was as long as Diego's knife. That's got to count for something. Plus, the pointy end of the feather was-

Suze? Your weapon is a dingy feather pen. You officially suck. Ugh.

After realizing that, I threw feather pen down in frustration, trying to think of something else I could use to smack Diego with. I scanned the room hurriedly, desperately trying to find something, anything . . .

Nothing. Dammit. Just some shoes . . .

Wait a sec. Shoes . . .

My shoes! Perfect! I'll use these stupid heels and whack him in the head with it.

So, unstrapping my left shoe, I said "Oh no, you don't!" and, gripping my left shoe with my right hand, I channeled all my strength, power, force, anger, rage, and fear together, grabbed Diego's right shoulder in my right hand, spun him around, swung my right arm towards my left side, and swung at his face. The heel facing his right cheek, of course.

And boy, did I hit him hard. When I hit him, I punctured his skin and scratched some of it off in the process, revealing tissue about two inches wide.

Oh, boy. That sure ain't pretty lookin'.

Diego fell to the ground on his back, holding the wound I made. The knife fell out of his hand about a foot away so I quickly grabbed it just in case he tried anything slick. He didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon; but just for good measure, I kicked him in the face, stepped on his stomach, and stomped on his manlihood; all involving the heel of my right shoe **(A/N: Jassy – Heh heh. I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't help my self!)**. All causing Diego to moan and groan and his eyes to cross and roll back into his head (well the last one mostly caused by me stepping on his balls).

STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be standing up to attack anyone else until the police arrive. Besides, when I stepped on his nuts, it wasn't like they were large and long, if you know what I mean. It shouldn't have hurt that much.

With the knife in my left hand and my shoe still in my right, I ran over to Jesse (well, hopped over to Jesse is more like it) and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine", he managed to cough out. I could see that Diego got him in the gut pretty good.

Putting my shoe down, I offered Jesse my hand. Reluctantly, he took it and pulled himself up.

"Thank you. You saved my life . . . ." Jesse said mesmerized.

"Oh, it was nothing." I answered modestly while looking down.

We kind of stood there for a while. Both of us in pain from the fight.

I looked at the man I loved and realized that this was it.

I did what I came here to do. I stopped Jesse's murder. Now he could live a full life and not haunt my bedroom.

Would I even remember him? Would I want to?

Of course I would. No matter how much it would hurt at the thought of losing him, I would never ever forget him. I wouldn't let myself forget him.

My first and only love.

Suddenly tears sprang to eyes and for once I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Jesse, I . . ." My voice broke and I had to stop and take a breath before continuing. His face took a look of concern as his brow creased.

He has such a beautiful brow.

"I love you."

Before he had time to react, I strode over to him and laid a quick but sweet harmless kiss on his lips.

I'll never kiss those lips again.

Choking on my sobs I ran out of the room, out of the inn and into the midnight air.

I told myself that I wanted it this way. I said that he deserved a proper life.

Then why did it feel so wrong inside. Because me and Jesse, we just seemed so . . . right.

I couldn't bear to see him anymore. I couldn't cry in front of him. SO I just had to run.

But why was I still running?

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran right past the 'police' as they made their way over to the inn.

My legs took a familiar route and my brain realized where my legs were taking me.

When we first moved here, there was a hill that some people liked to have picnics on. At night though, it would be completely deserted and sometimes I would creep out of my bedroom and sit on this really big boulder at the top of it. You could see the whole city from that boulder. Later they cleared the hill to make room for a parking lot.

I knew exactly where it was. I knew that the boulder would still be here.

The adrenaline pumped into my veins causing me to run even faster. I tripped and fell more than once causing my dress to rip and tear but I got up and kept running.

Carriages and people blurred past me as I kept running. The sobs were being ripped from my throat and it was making it harder to run since I couldn't breathe.

Choking, running, sobbing, tripping I finally saw the hill coming up and I ran up to the very top.

The boulder was bigger than I remembered it. It was shaped like a nest and was perfect for curling up in.

With my bear feet – I guess my shoes had fallen off a while back – I climbed the rock and shrank into the hole.

I wailed into the night again and again. Each cry like an outlet for my sadness

I knew it would hurt. I thought I was strong enough to endure the pain. But this wasn't pain.

It was torture.

**-0-**

Hey you guys! It's us again. Well, we hope you like and review please! If we get lots of long reviews with constructive criticism we'll update sooner.

Much love.

Chris & Jassy.


	4. Out of Track

**A/N:** Hey! T'is Chris and Jassy! (**_Crystal_** – And Jazz looking good with her new and awesome hair cut might I add.) (**_Jazz_** – And Chris looking totally cutterz with her new main squeeze Matty I should say.)

**_Mrs. Nikki Slater_**

**CHRIS:** I know I feel bad for Suze too! And by the way, JESSE IS MINE! MINE I say! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

**JAZZ:** Yeah, _pobresita de _Suze! By the way, don't even _think_ about taking Jesse away from Chris here. She'll turn into the Incredible Hulk and frickin' massacre you or something. Or Paul, for that matter. He is MINE, so if you want to live to see your grandkids, I suggest you change your last name, cuz don't even _think _about it, BUSTER! Teehee.

_**Little TinkerBell Girl**_

**CHRIS:** Former reviewer, eh? Cool! The feather pen was totally Jas! Wasn't it funny? I was reading it and I sprayed out all of my soda onto the computer screen, I was laughing so hard. Same as the shoe! (Wow, I really didn't do much on that chappy huh?) Thanks so much for your review!

**JAZZ:** Wow, you really liked my shoe thing, huh? Thanks! I'm glad you liked. Your review made me feel WAY special! And this WHOLE chappie was done by Chris. Kudos for you, girlie girl! By the way, I _love _your username. Tinkerbell is, like, a total gangster! Thanks for reviewing.

_**somerandom **_

**CHRIS:** GASP! Oh my god Jaz, SHE HAS A PEN! Quick before she kills us, RUUUUUUNN . . . . .

**JAZZ:** .Holy moses! TAKE FLIGHT! SKEDDADDLE! SCRAM! BOLT! SKEDADDLE! VAMOOSE! FLY THE COOP! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! _AHHH!_ . . .

_**Alexalily**_

**CHRIS:** Yay! Thanks for loving it! Here's that update . . .

**JAZZ:** Wow, suspense? Neat! Thanks for reviewing.

**-8-**

**Suze**

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I was waking up. Narrowing my eyes since they weren't ready for all that sunlight, I groggily sat up and wondered why the hell I was on a rock.

Oh yeah, THAT.

The events of last night came flooding back and they squeezed my heart with sorrow. The sunny morning was suddenly a lot duller.

I guess I should go back and try and find Father D.

I made the climb down the rock, still bare foot, and down the hill.

There weren't many people around since I'm guessing it was 5 a.m., but the people who _were_ on early morning errands stopped to stare at the girl who was bare foot, messy-haired, and wearing a dress that looked like it had been a costume for Little Bo Peep from hell.

In other words, they were all gawking at me.

But I really didn't notice or care for that matter. I had other things on my mind.

Every memory of me and Jesse was running through my head. Every moment we shared together since I first met him. I wanted to remember them all, to make sure that I would never forget them. ANY of them. Because that's all I had left of him.

His memory.

I wondered if the present had changed in other stuff because we had changed the past. Maybe it's like that movie, "Back to the Future". Michael J. Fox did one little thing, and it changed the present significantly. Was that what will happen to us?

Did we somehow stop the invention of something? Prevented a birth? A love?

_Oh yeah_, _mine._

The walk back was a long one. Or maybe it just felt like that because I was walking slowly on purpose. The longer I stalled, the later I would have to face the facts.

However, the walk did give me time to think. And let me tell you, thinking SUCKS!

No, really, it does. I hate it almost as much as crying. I hate all that stupid reflection stuff. Like how much happier I would have been if I would have never gone through with this. It WAS my decision, right?

Thinking was also scary. It produced a whole lot of regret and doubt. And now that I had already done it, I didn't _want _to regret it. What good would come of it? There was NO WAY I could change what I had done. And the regret just made me realize it all the more.

Yup, thinking definitely sucked.

I decided to try and shut my brain off.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

Stupid brain.

Don't ask me where I was going. Because, honestly, I didn't know. My legs take me wherever and I just follow along. I think it's easier that way.

There's less thinking involved.

I felt so tired and so . . . I don't know, _emotionally drained_. Like all that crying last night was my energy, and it had all leaked out of me.

I looked up to find myself staring at the field where me and Father D. had started the time travel. And I spotted him sitting underneath a tree.

I walked up to him and he offered me a smile and motioned next to him. I plopped myself down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. It was like he was waiting for me to come.

"How'd you know I was coming," I asked him after awhile.

Father Dom started to smooth my hair down and he didn't talk for a long time. I thought he didn't hear me and I was about to repeat what I said when he finally spoke. "Because I know you Susannah. I know you always do the right thing." This didn't technically explain anything, but I knew what he meant. Where else was I supposed to go? He knew I wasn't going back to see Jesse. "You're a good girl."

For some reason, this made me feel a lot better.

We sat like that for a long time, listening to each other's breathing. I think I might have even fallen asleep for a while when Father D. said, "Are you ready?"

I knew I wasn't. But then, when would I ever be?

"Yes," I replied. He got up and pulled me up with him. I wondered if people would notice two people standing there one second and then gone the next, but Father D. said we'd do it in the forest to avoid anyone seeing us.

Turning around, I noticed a 'forest' behind the field we were on. It was actually just a few trees but I guess it could conceal us pretty well.

Father D. went over to a bush and pulled out a green duffle bag.

Wow, I could learn a thing or two from this guy. I didn't even notice him hiding it when we first came. And it was camouflaged too. If Father Dom wasn't a, you know, priest and all, I thought he would make a pretty good thief. I could totally see him as one of "Ocean's Thirteen" or something. He'd be perfect for going under cover since no one would expect him.

But then, I don't think he'd really be into that kind of stuff. It's too bad really. Waste of talent.

Hey, I'm really weird. Not like it's a surprise but . . . yeah. I'm going to try that brain shutting off thing again.

As I stood there, trying NOT to think, Father D. knocked me on the side of my head causing me to glare at him like he was mad. Which might have been true because, WHO DOES THAT I ASK YOU!

Sheesh!

"I apologise Susannah but you wouldn't answer me after the tenth time I called you." Yeah, right. Father D. kept talking, "Now, I can't set a protective barrier with the sheets as I did last time, but I can only hope the tress will provide a refuge."

What the hell was he saying?

He must have caught my confused looked since he said, "Do you understand what you must do Susannah?" He said this very slowly like he was talking to a two year old or something.

Honestly what does he take me for?

"Of course I do Father Dom." Oh wait, no I don't. I wasn't listening.

Heh . . .

"Umm, wait, so can you like break it down for me, uh – again?" I gave him my best smile for which in return he looked quite cynical.

And he's supposed to be a priest.

He sighed and said, "All you have to do Susannah is read that," He nodded towards my hand. I looked down and was surprised to find my left hand holding an old-looking piece of paper. Opening it I realized it was Latin.

Once again I smiled up at Father Dom, but this time it was a grateful one. He smiled back and said, "If everything goes according to plan, you should arrive in your room and me in the rectory one hour after we left. It will be 1 a.m. and I hope no one noticed we were gone.

Yeah, I bet no one would.

Those words stung a little but Father D. didn't notice and I was determined not to break down in front of him.

We walked for about five minutes among the trees until we found a clearing. It looked like it hadn't been visited for a long time and I took that as a good sign.

"Remember Susannah, we did the right thing," Father Dom's words were lacking conviction like he himself didn't quite believe it. So instead of making me feel better like he had intended, it only made me feel worse.

**-8-**

**Jesse**

I was walking along the halls of the Mission Academy with nothing else better to do when I felt it. A sudden sharp pang in the center of my chest. I felt like I could not breathe.

Wait. Why do I feel as if I need to breathe when I have not done so for 150 years?

I couldn't answer the question when something interrupted my thoughts: more pain.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. _My heart. Why is it beating? As blood flowed through my bone-dry veins and pumped throughout my entire body, I could not think clearly. Even though blood was reaching my brain and functioning properly.

What is going _on_? As blood flowed and coursed all through my corpse, it felt like tiny ants were running through my veins; like someone was bashing my head with a metal hammer; and as if a person were bashing me with – how do you say . . . 'wooden baseball bat'?

_I am supposed to dead. Why do I feel as if I'm alive?_

I had to lean against the wall opposite me in order to sustain my balance. Unfortunately, it did no good whatsoever since I collapsed to the floor in a heap and jammed my eyes shut from the agonizing pain.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. I came to my feet and tried to keep my balance when I felt a bit light-headed.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt like I was being pulled back. Or as if someone grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back into thin air. I cannot really explain, just that I felt as if I was falling . . . falling into an everlasting ditch. All was black. I closed my eyes and tried to dematerialize out of this bizarre state of being when out of the blue, I stopped.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my old bedroom in my house on the ranch, sitting up in my bed. I was wearing only my trousers. With sunlight streaming in through the windows, I squinted a little, and realized I was alive.

When the events of what happened last night came flooding into my mind, all I did was thank God I was alive and well, thanks to a young girl so stunning and who had the most beautiful and mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen in all my life. She most definitely reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. All I wished was that I could have gotten to known her.

Hopefully, I'll run into her sometime and we'll talk and get to know each other . . .

**-8-**

**Suze**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off, having no intention of waking up at 6 a.m. or going to school at all.

Pulling my blanket up around me, I suddenly felt very cold. My room was being taken over by a creeping morning fog. It was weird because that hadn't happened since the first day I came to California. The window was always closed in the morning so that the fog or the cold had no chance of getting in. It had only happened my first night here and, well, today.

Getting up, my feet hit the hard floor and I made my way over to my window. Looking out I saw a beautiful city, a gorgeous view of the ocean, and the most amazing sunrise that caused the whole sky to turn shades of orange, purple, and pink.

Looking out at a view like that didn't make me feel good, no; it made me feel so inferior and small. I felt so ugly compared to something so beautiful. And I felt so lonely, not being able to share this with anyone.

The feeling of loneliness got bigger until I wrapped my arms around my body trying to comfort myself. Suddenly I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't bear it. I knew if I didn't talk to someone or have someone show ANY affection towards me, I would, I would . . .

. . . Uhh-

Well, I didn't know exactly what I would do, but it wouldn't be good, that's for sure.

Quickly running to my closet, I grabbed the first thing that matched. A pair of American Eagle beige baggy pants and my green tee with the picture of a big canoe on it. I don't know why I had the urge to look like I was going camping, but whatever. Blame the hormones.

Um . . . yes because hormones control your fashion sense?

Ugh.

ANYWAY, I didn't feel like putting on any make up or uh . . . shower for that matter. All I wanted to do was talk to another human being. Probably Cee.

What was I going to say to her anyway?

She didn't even know about Jesse . . . much.

I decided I'd figure out what to say when I actually saw her. Grabbing my bag, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was only about six twenty so no one was up yet. I grabbed a Special K bar and left a note for mom telling her I was walking to school and that I didn't need a ride. I didn't mention why.

I just needed the fresh air I guess. I wanted to clear my head. I knew the thinking would automatically come with the walk and that sucked but I figured it would come no matter what.

Outside, the city was just waking up. Filling my lungs with the cool air, I exhaled and prepared myself for the day to come.

It was no use.Immediately my mind wondered over to Jesse.

Ughh, I hate this! I am so desperate! I just wanted to do anything to try and not think about the pain of losing him.

I looked down at my outfit and suddenly got an idea. My hair was in a ponytail so there was no threat of the fog increasing its volume by 200 percent and I was wearing my oldest, comfiest sneakers.

I decided I would run some of the way.

I loved running. The rush of adrenaline left no room for thoughts or worries. I used to be on the track team in New York. Gina was too. It was the only sport that I liked and was actually good at and it felt good to channel my built-up emotions into something positive. It was really the only thing normal in my life.

No one at the mission knows I can run. Gym was never a compulsory course so I never took it. And no matter how much mom urged me, I never joined the track team here.

It just felt like I was trying to prove myself if I joined the team. And I didn't want to be someone who ran for other people.

No, running was for myself and I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize losing that. God knows I've already lost enough.

It felt good to push myself. I decided to run the whole way and not just a part of it. I'd go into the girls' change room and take a quick shower there before going off to 1st period.

For a while I just listened to the steady beat of my heart and my feet hitting the pavement. My face started to get hot and my muscles started to scream.

I loved this part.

The pain you experience in running isn't like ordinary pain. This pain feels good. It can't hurt you, only make you stronger. I welcome this kind of pain.

I started to slow down when I saw the school coming up. The sound of the intervals of my feet hitting the ground became slower, more spaced out and my heartbeat became slower as I came to a stop, panting at the front door.

Pushing it slowly open I made my way to the girls' locker room. It was usually locked this early in the morning but the school had these really cheap locks that any idiot could pick.

I looked around making sure any teachers hadn't come early to mark any tests or something before I took a bobby pin out of my hair and stuck it into the lock. Feeling around until I reached the end of the hole, I turned the pin forcefully causing the lock to click open.

I use the change rooms all the time even though girls who don't take gym aren't allowed to. The bathrooms are cleaner and it smells better. And plus, you can hear EVERYTHING.

By everything I mean, every possible detail you wanted or did not want to know about every single person who goes to this school. How? Well, for reasons beyond my comprehending, Kelly and her 'friends' take gym, and while they change, the most humiliating secrets about other people come out of their mouths at this time.

In other words, the girl's change room is gossip central.

It's not like I want to hear all those horrible things about other people that probably aren't even true. It's just that one time I heard something totally, absolutely ridiculous about me and I want to make sure that never happens again . . . ?

Ugh, fine. I can't stop okay?

I can't help wanting to know the latest stuff about other people. I don't know if that makes me a bad person, but it's true.

I chose the last cubicle for the shower and stripped down so I was naked. My skin was still burning from the rush of blood of the run so I turned the cold tap on full-force and I soaked in the water.

I massaged the shampoo I had brought with me into my scalp while I relished the feel of the ice-cold water on my burning body.

After I had washed all the lather off, I applied some conditioner and washed my body clean of sweat with some soap the cubicles provided and a sponge I had with me. After that washed away, I quickly cleansed my face with my Bioré face wash.

Yeah, I know. I come prepared.

When I was done with that, I stood there, still. I knew I should get out because the water was numbing my fingers but it just felt too good.

Everything went down the drain. Everything dirty. I felt like I was getting purified and everything bad was being washed away.

It was a good feeling. I wish it would wash down this other feeling that was gnawing at the back of my mind.

Ugh.

My mind went back to thinking and I remembered all the things I had heard right here. In this cubicle.

There was a rumour going around once that the janitor had put cameras in all the showerheads. I actually believed that one since the janitor was kind of a creep. One day I brought a screwdriver with me to school and removed the caps off all the showerheads and made sure there was nothing in there. No one showers here more than I do.

Needless to say, there weren't any cameras.

My thoughts were interrupted by voices. Someone was in the change room. This was my cue to turn the water off and get out. I walked in front of the mirror and began getting dressed. Good thing I always bring an extra pair of clothes just in case. Since today is a jean day, I packed a pair of blue Abercrombie low-rise jeans coupled with 3-quarter long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves black and the base white and my black Diesels.

I towel-dried my hair and combed through it quickly and applied some curling mousse that had 100 pro-vitamins from fruit and avocado extracts to my mane and scrunched it up.

I kind of did that thing where you put your hair over your face, bend over, and then you flip your whole upper torso back, tossing your neck back. Then I primped it a little more, and I inspected for any flaws.

Ah, nice, soft, bouncy, curly perfection.

Now for the make-up. I used this thick black eyeliner and went for the long Egyptian look. I didn't bother putting on any eye shadow. As always, I brushed on some natural rouge on my cheeks sucking them in as I did so, then applying the blush to define my check bones. Finally, I put on my lip liner in Dark Chocolate and lip gloss in Mocha Mousse as my finish.

I felt a little guilty dressing up. I don't know who I was doing it for. I don't know if it was for me, since I felt so crappy but, make up always cheers me up you know?

I know that makes me sound like such an air head, but, hey, it's true.

I packed away all my cosmetics, hair care products, make-up, and what not, and I stepped out of the cubicle.

Thank God for the nice, spacious lockers at this school. That way I could pack away all my bare essentials without cramming it all in and still leaving room for my books and other school supplies.

My old school had crappy little ones that were totally cramped and had no space whatsoever.

Coming into the bigger portion of the room, I saw Kelly and Debbie. They smiled at me, which was weird because we usually ignored each other in here. We had sort of an unspoken agreement where no one ever told the teachers I used the change room all the time and I didn't, well, beat them up.

Don't look at me like that.

It wasn't my idea. I don't even think I could beat them up. It's just when the subject first arose, Kelly was all 'Ok fine, just don't you know, like kill us or something and we won't tell'. Her tone was really light, but you could tell she was serious. All the girls behind her nodded.

I think I was wearing my motorcycle jacket that day, but I still can't believe I looked like the sort of person who beats other kids up for no reason to them.

I didn't argue with the arrangement, though. It worked for me.

"Hiya Suze! Oh my God, I can't wait for the party next Friday! I bet it's going to be bitchin'!" Kelly exclaimed loudly and plasticly.

"Yeah, TOTALLY BITCHIN'!" Debbie added, a couple of octaves higher than Kelly.

"Shut UP, Debbie!" Kelly snapped rudely. "You TOTALLY killed it!"

"Why don't YOU shut up, you _SLUT!_" Debbie replied acidly.

Damn, this girl's got a set of lungs. Sheesh.

But . . . party . . . ?

Hmph. Whatever.

I grabbed my stuff and left the locker room discreetly as the two bimbos kept arguing, making sure there weren't any teachers around before taking off.

All clear.

I walked over to my locker and dialled the combination. 26 –03- 45. I heard the click and got the things I needed for first period. I had calculus with Mr. Gadsby.

He was cool. Not too easy, not too hard. He was funny in a really sarcastic way. I could use a little humour today.

I looked around for Cee wondering how I could talk to her without actually _telling _her about the whole Jesse thing when the bell rang. Crap. I guess I wouldn't have time. She wasn't in my first period class.

As I closed my locker door, a sea of students surrounded me as they all tried to get to their class. Half pushing, half walking, I felt a little . . . out of place.

I don't know how to explain it, but everything around me felt, weird. Maybe I was being paranoid but things felt . . . . _different_. Everything was the same, except not, at the same time.

I know that doesn't make any sense but I don't know how else to explain it. The little details were different. For one, when I was at my locker, there wasn't a dent in it still from the whole Heather incident. They had it fixed after my encounter with Heather but, right near the lock, there was this permanent dent that they said couldn't be fixed without melting the whole thing and reshaping it.

I had ignored that it wasn't there, thinking nothing of it, but now, other things felt different too.

This is going to sound really weird, but I felt like I was in this . . . uh- parallel universe.

Don't laugh!

I knew it wasn't true but it just felt like that. The whole atmosphere around me felt unfamiliar. Everything felt a little . . . fake.

People around me were smiling at me. It wasn't just Kelly. This was SO weird. It's like these people in the halls knew me and actually liked me.

Nobody liked me before. I was the weird kid always getting into trouble and being called to the principle's office.

Ha! I didn't exactly get into trouble at Father D's office.

But yeah, that's not the point.

Whatever, I figured I WAS just being paranoid and made a mental note to take an Advil and go to sleep for a while right after school.

"Hey Suze," I turned around to meet the voice, but it was already gone. Other people I don't even know greeted me too. I just smiled and reminded myself to take two Advils instead of one.

When did I get so popular?

Smiling so hard that my jaw hurt, I finally made it into calculus.

As soon as I entered, everyone looked up and smiled at me.

It was REALLY freaky.

Seriously, it was like synchronized.

Maybe I wasn't getting enough sunlight.

Wary of the smiling faces around me, I found an empty spot in the middle of the class and tried to turn my attention to Mr. Gadsby.

As he began the lesson, I started to relax. This was more normal you know? Mr Gadsby making fun of Brad; Me, doodling in my notebook; New Spanish guy staring at me.

. . . . Hold the phone . . . .

NEW SPANISH GUY STARING AT ME!

THAT'S NOT NORMAL.

My back went a little rigid when I finally realised it. I knew he was new since no one sat in the spot he was sitting in. The one next to Samantha Deroll. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier.

He was behind me and I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I caught the back of his head when I entered the room, but I never caught a look of his face. He was one of the VERY few who weren't smiling madly at me.

I thought I was being overly sad when he reminded me of someone but I pushed it aside.

But now, I was getting this- I don't know what to call it. Usually I just call it my Mediator Sense. You know, like Spidey Sense but only more pathetic.

It's just this feeling I get at the pit of my stomach. It happens when I'm in danger or something weird is happening, like as if a ghost just materialized into the room I was in.

It's betrayed me a couple of times when I got it but it was just mom or something.

Maybe it wasn't a Mediator Sense so much as common sense or even paranoia. But then it's just too strong and it's been right too many times for me to ignore it.

This time I decided to face what it was that was making my stomach uneasy.

I turned around.

**-8-**

**Jazz: Heh heh. I just _love_ cliffhangers. What about you Chris?**

**Chris: I am wearing purple socks. I have these nice comfy red ones too, accept my mom threw them out. I never asked her why. Why would someone throw out your socks, I will never know.**

**Jazz: Ahem. Yes . . .**

**Review.**

**Love Chris and Jazz.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi there. Jasmine here.**

**It is my delight (NOT) to inform you that "The Next Generation" is on hiatus for a while.**

**You see, I've been busy with school (having honors classes is no walk in the park) and family and personal issues that I will not be posting here.**

**Besides that, Chris is on vacation in Saudi Arabia and won't be back for _quite_ a while. Communication is pretty difficult, with the different time zones, me having school, and what not.**

**So, we're VERY sorry guys! I wish I could do something, but I'm not into posting a chapter before I run it by my tag-teamer first. **

**So, once again, our deepest apologies.**

**We are TOTALLY and UTTERLY grateful for all of our delightful reviews so far. We'll make it up to you. THAT I am sure of.**

**Later gators.**

**Much love.**

**Jasmine (and Chris, who's currently not here to bid thee farewell, for now).**


End file.
